Difficult Relationships
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: One shot. It is raining in the Davis' neighborhood and all Jessie can think about is the girl who gave her away. What can Woody do to help? Set two years after Toy Story 2.


**Hi. This is another one of my Toy Story fanfictions. A review would be really nice, being that I was up past midnight writing this piece of fanfiction. Toy Story is property of Disney/Pixar. Enjoy!**

It was a stormy rainy 2001 April afternoon and a crash of thunder boomed through the sky as it rained hard enough to fill a bucket within less than ten seconds. It was about a good two years since Jessie and Bullseye were added to Andy's toy collection. Speaking of the young boy, Andy was away spending spring break at his grandparent's house.

The weather outside reflected the mood of the toy gang in the boy's room. The yodeling cowgirl Jessie sat fetal position over the red table, gazing outside as the rain trickled madly from the sky and poured down his window. All Jessie could think about was her original owner, Emily, who gave her away to a cause. As she could do nothing but sit there and look out at the stormy weather, her mind was gorged with thoughts of Emily. Reminiscing of all the playtime she would have with her.

Andy's four toys, Bullseye, Buzz, Hamm, and Rex, stood at the empty space of his room, the area next to the blue-blanketed bed and the old green toy chest, and looked up in discern at the cowgirl as she sat up there all by herself, deep in thought about something.

"How long has she been up there?" wondered Buzz as he was concerned about her the most, for he started to build feelings for her ever since he met her at the airport a couple of years back.

"Who knows," Hamm replied glumly as he tilted his pig-like head downward.

"Bullseye and I've known her a bit longer than any of you," Woody confessed, approaching the gang from behind. "Better let me do the talking here."

With that, Woody went in for the kill. He walked over to the big yellow chair and managed to climb the metal leg, reaching the main seat and used the burgundy drawer handles to reach the shiny yellow table top.

"Hey!" a friendly Woody greeted Jessie, in an attempt to cheer her up. "What'cha doin' way up here?"

As Woody approached her, standing by her, Jessie replied back without looking at him, "Been thinking about Emily lately. It's been years ago but she's still all I ever think about anymore."

"Oh..." the friendly expression wore off on Woody's face.

"Molly and Andy treated me much differently but... it's just not the same."

Woody let out a sigh and patiently tried to reason with her, "Look Jessie, I understand how you feel about Emily and all but... you have to try'n forget about it. Emily's grown up now. The Prospector tried to explained this to me when we were in Al's apartment but our owners won't hold on to us forever. That's what happens. In fact the same will happen to Andy too when he grows up. So why not make the most of things here now... and forget about the past. All we have is now! So let's forget about the past which is dead and gone. Emily you probably won't ever see again so why bother worrying about her?"

Taking in Woody's explaination, a semi-smile began to build upon Woody's face.

"Buzz was really concerned about you." Woody added and informed her, affectionately laying his plastic hand over the fabric of her back. "He wanted me to check up on you to make sure you're alright."

"Well that was really thoughtful of him." Jessie sounded a bit sarcastic, but meaning what she said.

"Was there anything else that was on your mind?" Woody wondered as Jessie still wore a look of worry.

"Please Woody!" she calmly insisted, resting her red-yarned head on her thin week knees. "I just need to be alone for right now."

"Whatever you say, Jessie," were Woody's last words before he looked sadly at Jessie for a couple of seconds and let her be. Woody calmly jumped down off the yellow table top, down to Andy's yellow chair and onto the shiny wooden floor.

"So is Jessie alright?" asked the concerned green dinosaur.

"She'll be fine Rex," Woody replied without stopping his walk toward the bed and toy box. He continued directing Rex, Hamm, Buzz, and Bullseye, "She just doesn't want to be bothered right now. C'mon guys."

And with that, the four toys turned around and began to follow Woody elsewhere... But a thought that stuck Buzz made him freeze in his track and turn back once more. He smiled up at her and stared at her for a good few seconds. The weather outside began to calm down. It didn't rain as hard, and the clouds began to lighten, still containing its gray color but it wasn't as dark.

"Let's go Buzz!" Woody's voice demanded from afar. Though he liked her a lot, the toy astronaut decided to take his friend's advice and let Jessie be. He turned around and walk away... letting her to herself.


End file.
